


Stay With Me

by katzenjammer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzenjammer/pseuds/katzenjammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny should say no.  He’s exhausted, Nik’s exhausted, they’re all running on fumes.  He should send Nik back to his own room, his own bed, tell him to get as much rest as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the playoffs for demotu's gay porn hard and realized I never posted it here. And now I've made myself sad re-reading it so, enjoy! ;)

The knock at the connecting door isn’t a surprise, Johnny’s been expecting it since he got to his room, the only surprising thing is that Nik waited as long as he did. Johnny thinks about ignoring it for a second, telling Nik in the morning that he’d been in the shower or already asleep. It’s not so early or so late that either of those excuses would be unbelievable.

He waits long enough that Nik knocks lightly again, calls out ‘Johnny, you awake?’ softly, like he’s worried about waking him. Johnny finds his hand on the doorknob before he’s even conscious of moving, his body pulling him towards Nik like it always does, like it always will.

“Hey, sorry,” he says as he opens the door to Nik’s smiling face, “bathroom.”

“No problem,” Nik says as he moves past Johnny to sit on the edge of the nearest bed. “I’ve got Leverage queued up on Netflix,” he says, tapping at the closed lid of the laptop on his lap. “You wanna watch a couple episodes? I’m not sleepy yet.” It’s a blatant lie, Johnny can tell by the overbright eyes and truly masterful pout Nik has got going on.

Johnny should say no. He’s exhausted, Nik’s exhausted, they’re all running on fumes. He should send Nik back to his own room, his own bed, tell him to get as much rest as he can. 

“Sure.” Johnny never says no.

They settle side by side at the head of the bed but it isn’t long before Nik has wormed his way under Johnny’s arm to rest against his chest. Johnny’s not really paying attention to the show anymore, all his attention on Nik and the feel of him in his arms. He’s not stupid, he’s heard the rumors. he knows this is probably their last cup run together. When it’s over, playing hockey together won’t be the only thing they lose. He wishes he could press pause, keep Nik here with him for as long as he wants. 

Even if he could stop time, Nik has never been his to keep.

Nik has been idly toying with the hem of Johnny's t-shirt but now his fingers are making their way underneath, stroking over his abs so lightly that Johnny can’t help the shiver that runs through him. Nik glances up at him with a filthy grin and takes it as permission to keep going, finding ever more sensitive spots to play with. 

Nik helps Johnny get his shirt off and then trades out his fingers for his mouth, biting at Johnny’s nipple until he’s squirming beneath him. He kisses his way down Johnny’s chest until he can settle between Johnny's thighs and wrap his fingers in the waistband of Johnny’s sleep pants.

Johnny stills his hands before they can get much further. “Nik, maybe we shouldn’t.”

“Why not? You know Elina doesn’t mind.”

Of course she doesn’t, why would she? Nik is always going to come home to her. Johnny feels a wave of guilt at the thought. This isn’t her fault, it’s no one’s fault. He knew what he was signing up for when they started this and he did it anyway. So maybe it’s a little bit his fault.

“Johnny? You want me to go?”

Yes. No. Nik can’t give him everything he wants but Johnny has never been strong enough to turn down what he does offer and Nik knows it. Johnny hates him a little bit for that. 

Johnny runs his fingers through Nik’s hair, over the shell of his ear. Nik’s eyes fall shut as he leans into the touch. “No, stay,” Johnny finally tells him. 

Nik looks at him for a moment, a sad tilt to his eyes. Johnny’s not brave enough to ask him what he’s thinking, doesn’t want to know if he feels it too, time slipping away from them. Johnny smiles at him, going for reassuring. He’s not sure he succeeds but Nik finally shakes himself and smiles back at him, gets back to work freeing Johnny’s dick from his pants.

Johnny is half hard already and Nik doesn’t waste any time getting him in his mouth, taking him down to the root. Johnny watches him for a minute before letting himself fall flat against the bed. He feels Nik’s hand find his own after a few minutes, twines their fingers together and clutches tight.

Nik sets a languid pace, in no hurry to get anywhere. He pulls off now and then to lick and suck at Johnny’s balls or nip at the sensitive skin of Johnny’s thighs. Johnny gets lost in it, his orgasm creeps up on him, catches him off guard, and he’s spilling down Nik’s throat between one breath and the next.

Nik crawls back up Johnny's body, peppering his skin with kisses as he goes, until they’re face to face.. “Good?”

“Course,” Johnny answers. “Give me a minute and I’ll take care of you.” 

“I’m good,” Nik says with a laugh. “You can get me back in the morning. Besides, I know you, you’re about fifteen seconds from passing out cold right now.”

He’s not wrong. “Yeah, we should probably get to sleep,’” Johnny says, shifting around to get more comfortable and give Nik more room.

Nik is silent for a moment and Johnny finally gives up on trying to pull the blankets out from underneath them both to look at him.

“You want… it’s ok if I stay?” It’s not like Nik to ask, taking Johnny’s desire for him in his life and his bed as a given. Johnny hates the uncertainty he sees in his face now, hates that he put it there.

“Always.” Johnny’s not ready to give this up yet, not until he’s forced to by time and distance. 

Nik still looks a little sad around the eyes but he’s climbing under the covers so Johnny’s going to take it as a win, for now. They’ve still got hockey to play together, and another Cup to win if he has anything to say about it. They’ll work out the rest as best they can, just like they always have. He can’t ask for anything more than that.


End file.
